awakening through slumber
by mar speedsman
Summary: Mar,Finn and Jake visit Death's realm to find and revive prismo, but how? more chapters coming soon
1. Chapter 1 dead but not asleep?

"I was there, I was there when our friend Prismo died,by the hands of **Lich**. If only there was a way for me to help resurrect him... Wait, there **is** a way!" Whispered Mar to himself. Mar calls Finn." Hello..."

" Hey, Finn. Mar on the phone."

" Mar, it's 5 AM" Replied Finn in a sleepy tone.

" You two really gotta meet me,hurry up!"

" Ok, we'll be there in an hour or two... or three, or maybe four."

" Finn, it's about Prismo"

Out of nowhere, the sound of Jake appeared through the phone, " PRISMO! We'll be there right away!"

In 5 minutes Jake was entering mar's house dragging Finn behind him. " Is Prizmo okay, where is he, SPEAK MAN!" Said Jake nervously.

" I've got a plan to revive Prismo"

" What is it man!"

" Chill off, dude"

" Ok I'm chilling off"

" Get off me..."

" ... I got off"

" We're going to Death's territory!"

Finn appeared to wake up from a dream" WHAT!"

" Just look into the corner and twist your eyes" For 20 secs they kept staring, but nothing happened.

" Nothing happened" Jake said feeling down

" Well... good night" Finn said yawning

" We can't stop now, let's go to the Candy Kingdom"

" Listen Mar, we need to sleep, see you later." Finn said.

" Finn, this is Prismo, **Prismo!**" shouted Jake

" Ok let's get some sleep, we probably need to be in full power" Said Mar, realising he too was tired. After the guys left, Mar fell on the bed,falling in a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2 Sneaking & Entering

It was 10 in the morning, Mar was closing his eyes, recalling his vision, and telling it to Finn and Jake, who were sitting on Mar's couch.

" We were in the time room, Prismo was there... Cosmic owl was chatting with him, he seemed... Happy... Death was there... Peppermint butler was there... Party god was there, guess there was a party or somethin'... You were there... **Huggin**' Finn...And then chattin' with Prismo... Suddenly Cosmic owl did his stuff and told me somethin' like... Well done, you get a free wish... And... That's all" Mar opened his eyes " I guess I woke up next"

" Dude "Jake said, " That's definitely a croak dream."

" So, you guys ready?" Asked Mar. Finn and Jake looked at themselves then they both answered " It's go time!"

" Here's the plan" Mar started " We sneak into the castle, we don't want Peppermint butler to know about this or he could seriously eat our flesh this time!"

" Yeah" agreed Jake " Let's not remind him of that"

" OK" Finn said" Don't tell anyone, let's go"

Soon they were sneaking in the castle, suddenly they heard a voice shout, it was Bubblegum. " Guys! what are you doing here?! This is Cleaning day everyone should be **outside** the castle!"

" **You're** in the castle" Mar stalled. when they realized she was serious each one searched for an excuse

" Um, party break" finn replied

" Yeah, I haven't ... Well you know what I haven't done all day, big emergency!" Mar followed

" I, um... need to wash my hands." and that was Jake's weak excuse, since he's a dog and doesn't need a bathroom

" Boy's room is **this** way" Bubblegum said and pointed to the other direction

" No, it's totally that way" Argued Jake pointing to where they were going"

" That's the **girl's** room" Answered Bubblegum

" Oops, our bad, hard to read candy signs" Mar apologized as they went for the bathroom. " Now what?"

" You tell me. Man, how are we gonna reach the other side?" Asked Finn

" New plan, Jake, be a ceiling and conceal us above till we reach the room"

Jake stretched, took the two kids and changed to a ceiling, passing by PB, but she didn't look above. as they came down Mar commented" New-yorkers never look above!"

" What's a New-yorker?" asked Finn

Oh, long story, but PB isn't a New-yorker I was just kidding"

As they sneaked by another voice called " Hey all" it was Marceline

" Marceline, what are you doing here, it's Cleaning day!" Mar asked

"I was about to ask the same question, Anyway I'm just fooling around... Pissing Bonnie and stuff. I like to see the look on her face when I bug her. And **you** guys?"

Mar pushed the hovering Marceline to where Bubblegum was " none of your bee's wax!, just go bug PB she was around the corner!"

" Okay, okay, I'm going " Marceline said as she left

" No more sneaking, hurry to the room!" Ordered Mar

In a flash they were all running and ignoring the janitors, till they reached the required destination.

" Yup, that's the room alright!" Jake said as he looked around. Soon they did what they had tried hours before, and worked.

" So, this is the land of the dead, huh?" said Finn

"Yup" answered Mar

" A place where you relax after death" Finn continued.

" That's what they say." Mar replied

" We'll need to fight our way in." Finn finished

" I'd say so too" Mar said, the three of them were watching the land, filled with undead, ready to strike, and they were supposed to get past them to reach Death. Suddenly, Jake gave a cry " For **prismo** **!**"

" I've always wanted to say this, **CHARGE! **" Mar said as they all ran in with their swords or giant fists and Finn was heard screaming a battle cry


	3. Chapter 3 a walk in the graveyard

It was dark, there were no recent dead and the gates were closed, but the trio just sneaked in. On their way they passed by an area filled with undead.

" What is there a party today or something?!" Mar asked.

" Die!" an undead called " How're ya doin' Die?"

" Dude" Finn grumbled " Why do they call themselves with these names?!"

" Guys! over here" another skeleton warrior called" Flesh is right there!"

" No way we're falling for **that** twice!" Jake said " It's probably someone called Flesh" That is when it happened that the army went for the trio crying "FLESH!"

" Oh boy!" Mar sighed

" My bad" Jake apologized

" Just RUN !" Finn ordered

" I can go with that!" Mar said as they all ran to the castle of death, there were a few skeletal creatures in their path, Finn was on the left, Mar was on the right, and Jake was in the middle. Behind them was a hungry mob of the dead.

" Dead end!" Mar said as they reached a wall.

" If I ever hear the word **dead** again..." Finn complained

" Sorry"

Soon the three of them were fighting, Finn was fighting using his cursed leaf blade. Jake uppercut one of the zombies and charged at others, Mar did a flame swipe, heat kick then flame dash, which extended some meters. The undead were gaining on Finn, who fought back violently. they had started feeding on them.

" FINN!" Jake yelled for his bro, but Mar cooled him down before he could share his same fate.

" Jake, it's too late, there's only one chance to revive Finn." Mar looked at the castle indicating Death. They sneaked past the busy zombies and ran to the castle.

" Drink from-" a face said

" hush!" Jake hushed him and hit him in the face " this is for making me drink from that water last time!"

" Death, I want you to revive Finn and prismo, please." Jake begged as they met Death

" Hey, easy fellas, I know you're peppermint butler's friends and I told you that you can take anything and all, but there are limits; I can't keep you guys alive for eternity!" Death declined " you revived two dead last time so you only got one more."

" What's up with all these guys outside?" Mar asked

" Oh that? my people like to meet in the morning" Death explained

" Hey, I've got an idea" Mar came up with an idea " we wanna see prismo."

" He's currently in the eternal cinema watching life."

" Could you make him sleep, forever I mean"

" What? why would I do that?"

" Where are you going with this Mar?" Jake interrupted

" Hey, we don't even need to revive the old man, just make him sleep" Mar explained " That's what Prismo said, right?"

" yeah you're right!"

" Ok I'll do that, Prismo was my friend too." Death agreed.

Ten minutes later, Death came back. " Okay Prismo is in the time room, see you there!" death said

" what about Finn"Mar asked

" Yeah I want my bro back!" Jake agreed

I'll deliver him to prismo, he's making a welcome back party, ok see ya!"

Jake and Mar got teleported to the Time room and were more than happy to see what they had seen. To be continued.


End file.
